countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth 35
Divergence In an alternate version of Earth 2, a colony ship full of powerful scientists and leaders fled the solar system during before third world war. They went 50 light years away to a new planet which they terraformed. The journey was long and they engineered themselves to be powerful immortals, calling themselves the first ones. Most of the first generation died due to genetic imperfections caused by their experiments. The second generation was long lived but many accidentally killed themselves when trying to increase their perfection. The survivors of the first and second generations ran the terraforming project. In the end, surviving elders and the third generation decided to live as wandering hunter gatherer hedonists. In order to ensure that no other humans would take the planet they populated it with monsters like ogres and dragons. Eventually new humans came and settled the planet fleeing an apocalypse. In this universe, Hans Reichman actually did destroy the earth with an asteroid during the solar war. As a result, the economy and ecology of the solar system was destroyed, Survivors fled the solar system and headed to the rumored location of the terraformed planet. When they reached the planet they established whatever civilizations they could. Within 100 years their power supply. Began to run out. Because all scientific knowledge was stored on computers they were unable to find new power sources. Without their technology humanity fell into a new dark age. Many of them came to worship the first ones who presented themselves as gods. Over the course of 2,000 years new civilizations developed. They learned to take advantage of what they thought of as magic. At this point their technology is roughly similar to Europe and Asia in the 1200s. Mythological Interpretation of Interplanetary Settlement This is a common story told across civilization. Many details have changed from the original history. "Back in ancient days, 10,000 years before any one still living was born, the first ones left the Eard and came from across the sea. They came slowly, for the sea was longer in those days. And they knew that by the time they reached the land they would all be dead as dust. So they used the secret magics of their homeland and they changed, like caterpillars emerging from cacoons. Now cruel aging and wanton sickness would never touch them, but their minds had changed as well. For though some could think, and feel, and want, none could do all three. When they reached the land that would one day be ours, it was nothing but rock, and smoke, and stream. But the first ones were clever, in the rocks they placed plants and animals. Soon the land was alive as it is today. So they placed the ogres and dragons and other monsters so that no one would take the land from them and their descendants. But others came to the land after them. A new folk came from across the sea. They brought stories and songs and all the languages of the world. When they reached the land they built towers and planted wheat. It was these ones who founded the Old Empire, a thousand years before Emerand had conquered anyone. The first ones did not know what to do with these strange people. These new folk were far less powerful but far more numerous, and clever in their own ways. The first ones retreated into the deep caves and the thick forests. They hid beneath the sea and behind the moon. They watched. After some time, the Old Empire met the monsters that the first ones had made. They fought, and by the end the monsters were beaten and scattered across the land like seeds in the wind. But the old Empire was dying now. Within a generation they were no more, their people were scattered like the monsters they had defeated. Without their unity and their old magics to protect them the people were vulnerable to the monsters. They hid and slowly died of fear, until the first ones revealed themselves. The first ones came down to them in the manner of gods. They taught the folk below the skills they had forgotten. They taught them how to make bronze and breed animals. They instructed them in some of the old ways, and taught them the new magics of this land. The new folk forgot their faith in the true God worshipped the first ones instead. And so the first ones became the pantheons of Emerand and of the North. They became the Elders of the South, the Old Ones of the forest folk and the old western tribes, and the Demoms still worshipped by the barbarians in Waeland and the east." Languages Imperial Emerandian Group The Emerandian empire used two primary languages which are actually not all that related. High Emerandian The language of the city of Emerand. It became the official language of the Empire and the language of the nobility. Its official name is Errantin, the wandering tongue. According to legend the language was part of the formation of the Wanderers, the mythical ancestors of Emerand. Supposedly seven tribes who sailed the Great Sea formed a coalition and choose to use the old tongue of the Aeneins. Part of the Romanic languages. Low Emerandian Even before Emerand united Lytimony into the first Emerandian Kingdom, there was much trade between the cities of Lytimony. These cities spoke very complex and very different languages. In time the Anglic language of the city of Kellyton became used as a Lingua Franca. This language was altered over time through its use. It was especially altered by the use of only one dictionary which was reprinted throughout Lytimony. Vulgar Emerandian Group Posadkan Part of the Slovan family tree. It is closely related to Gaurlince. Jiēdìnic A complex tonal language. Part of the Yǔyán family tree. Vaterisch Family Tree Blitzzunge Langauge of the Storm HIlls. Heldentaal Language of the Shards. Zeektaal Language of Saedvjony. Closely related to Heldentaal. Caereldic Family Tree Aethic Formed as a Pidgin language between the Anglic speaking people of Ealdon and the Zeektaal speaking Aethes. Anglic was simplified and lost the Celtic roots. Tuathnorian. History of Earth 35 When the humans arrived they formed what was later called the Old Empire. They made large towers of glass and ruled the world. Eventually they fought the monsters left behind by the old ones but their technology was unsustainable without the necessary infrastructure. The empire fell apart. Timeline 900 Ante Imperium * The Old Empire Falls apart. An age of destruction and darkness begins. * The Ogers rule an empire in the South West. * Giants rule in the North West. * Ghouls rule in the North East. * Dragons are left unchecked in the South East. 800 Ante Imperium: * A group of survivors found the city that will eventually be called Ealdon. Their king, Brom Goldeye, fights a war with the giants. * The Oger Empire consolidates control of the area surrounding their territory. This consists of most of southern Flusfeld. * The wandering tribes of Panahandeh learn ritualistic ways to be safe from the Ghouls. 700 Ante Imperium: * Some of the tribes of the Panahandeh settle down into cities east of the Iron Hills. These individual settled Panahandeh city states form the region called the Marah. ** One of the tribes of the Panahandeh settle in the city of Khezanel. * The various peoples of the forest-dwelling people of Staet form three clans, the Sylvans, the Walders, and Shucong. * A group of Nigerian survivors found the city of Ailewu. Eventually they spread to the surrounding area which comes to be called Obodo * A tribe of exiles is formed. They settle a vast swath of territory creating a trade route between the people of Ealdon, the Forestfolk, and the people of proto-Austark. They call it the Wayland. They become know as the Waelanders. * The region that will one day be called northern Flusfeld is a group of small states of farmers. They are fairly wealthy but lack cohesion. They are called the Riverlands. Soon they are conquered by the Oger empire. * The people of proto-Austark are unified in the Oligarchy of Aspaatal. * The Caeldons are unified under King Aedvard. * The northern Lytimonic city-states are briefly unified by Wendel the Bold * Wendel the Bold's domain is sacked by the Ogers. * The city of Khezanel forms an empire. They conquer much of the Marah. * The Oger Empire conquers the fringes of the Wayland. They promise not to invade further but the Waylanders have to send them tribute in the form of 500 human slaves each year. 600 Ante Imperium: * After a war with the Caeldonic Kingdom the Ogers take some territory in southern Caeldon and earn a permanent tribute of 1000 human slaves a year. * The Oger Emperor Ugghra gets a pet dragon to symbolize his power. This starts a trend of dragon raising by other powerful cities and kingdoms, including Khenzanel. * The city of Sarukh is founded. * The empire of Khenzanel conquers many islands in the central sea. * After a war with the Caeldonic Kingdom the Ogers take some territory in southern Caeldon and earn a permanent tribute of 1000 human slaves a year. * Panahandeh conquers the Iron Hills. * A kingdom is formed on the border of the Riverlands and what will someday be called the Stormhills. It is called Leistung. * The empire of Khenzanel conquers Ailewu and the surrounding region called Obodo. * The empire of Panahandeh conquers Aspaatal. The general who does so starts a civil war. * The Oger Emperor Lugnadg wages war on the Panahandeh * The empire of Khenzanel conquers the divided Panahandeh . 500 Ante Imperium: * The city of Emerand is founded. It evolved from a village where crashlandings set the ground on fire. Ember-land became Emerand.. * A tribe founds the kingdom of Saeland. * The city of Alento is formed. * Aspaatal rebels. Khenzanel wins the war but is severely weakened. * The city of Sarukh begins its own empire in the southern continent. They fight with Khezanel. Khezanel barely wins. * A major famine wrecks Khezanel. Within a generation there are almost no scribes who can read the script of Khezanel. * Sarukh conquers Obodo from Khenzanel. * The King of Saeland invites a group of warriors called the guests or Gosts to help him in a war against the Alentonians. * The high emirate of Sarukh buys the Khenzanel Shah's dragons. 400 Ante Imperium: * Khenzanel falls apart due to internal upheaval following yet another succession crisis. ** Aspaatal falls apart. Eventually the most powerful region in the north is a princedom Jhukana and the most powerful region in the south is a princedom called Bindu. The region between of minor princedoms is derogatorily remembered by history as the Baune * There is a coup in Emerand. Emerand is ruled by an Oligarchial council called the Directorate. The head of the Directorate is the Sumior Magistratus. * After several generations of loyal service the Gosts overthrow Saesland and drive the Saeslanders north. Forever after the Saes are called the Saeds. ** While this revolution is bloody, it opens up trade between the Vjorns (and now Saeds) of the north and the Alentonians and other tribes of the south and central plains. This is regarded as the start of the Western Plains Renaissance when many western tribes formed princedoms. * The Vjons are unified under the Prince Koenraad. * The exiled Saeds are consolidated by Prince Nicolaas * Gunter the bold unifies the people of the Damp lands, called the Nasslanders. * The city of Alento gathers surrounding territory into a princedom of the same name. * Bindu is conquered by Sarukh. * Some Nassers go south and form the princedom of Karminrot. 300 Ante Imperium: * Emerand begins expanding. It takes control of the region that will eventually be called Austarkan. Subjugating the people of the Baune and, after a second war, the princedom of Jhukana. * The Ogers are finally reunified by Saakrut. They establish a great empire, conquering Karminrot, Nassland, Alento, and after a long bitter war, the Gosts. * A new king rises in Leistung. He is a commoner, but rises as a powerful General and is made ruler by his soldiers. He conquers vast swaths of the Nasser kingdom, Alento, and the Vjons. He is called Starken. * Sarukh conquers the Marah. * Starken fights the second Oger Empire and eventually conquers all their territory. For a brief time his empire stretches from the riverlands to the great plains, and even to Mauroland. * Starken establishes a loyal noble cast by intermarrying his successful generals and their families to the local nobility. These noble families became the backbone of power in those regions for many years. 200 Ante Imperium: * At the age of 78, Starken dies. For four years his empire is maintained by his eldest grandson Lear, but it soon falls apart when Lear retires to a monastery. * The Starken empire splits into twelve princedoms. * Emerand comes into conflict with Sarukh over trading routs. Sarukh conquers Austarkan in a war with Emerand. 100 Ante Imperium: * Emerand expands north into the Riverlands. They begin trade with the Waelanders and the Caerdelons. * The Caereldic empire is formed. It stretches from Ealdon to the highlands of Tuathnor. * The general Iulian becomes Sumor Magistratus. He is the first Sumior Magistratus who was half Iongem (the lower social class). 000 Surgen Imperium * The Emerandian general Iulian wins a war against the Sarukhian empire and founds the new Emerandian empire with himself as emperor. He takes the territory of proto-Austarkan. After his reign wealthy Iongem have equivalent rights to Errantem. * Emerand conquers the Riverlands. * Iulian is killed by his adopted heir Pyr. Pyr rules the Emerandian empire. * Iulian's top supporter, Le, goes to war with Pyr. * Le wins the civil war and starts the Leonic Dynasty 100 Surgen Imperium * The last Leonic emperess, Halia, dies. * The populist general Fang I starts a new dynasty. * Yan III forms an official alliance with the Caereldic Empire. * The Fang dynasty is ended when Way I dies from an infected wound and his son his killed before taking the throne. * The rich nobleman Junian establishes his dynasty. * The Saeds fight a war with the Vjons. 200 Surgen Imperium: * The Emerandian Empire is plagued by civil war. Junian's grandson Qane the bold fights Claus Flusius. Quane wins but is betrayed by a body guard named Young. Young rules for less than a month before being captured and forced to swear loyalty to the Noblewoman Min. Min rules for two years but constant rebellions threaten to tear the empire apart. The rebellions are put down by the General and Magician Hagonus. Hagonus betrays Min and claims the crown but she escapes and makes a deal with the wizards of Rainspark to kill Hagonus. With Hagonus dead Min claims the throne but is opposed by her daughter Min II. They fight a war but Min is assassinated by her treasurer Axel. Axel pays Min II's army to desert her and has Min II killed, but he runs out of money and can't pay his army, leading to the junior general Fritzyoung. Fritzyoung rules for a year but eventually his failing health due to a childhood illness convinces him to give up the throne to Min II's sister Jia I. * In 211 Jae establishes the New Directorate, a council meant to oversee the Emperor/Empress * Jae I dies. She is replaced by Eun. * 231-235: A war occurs between the Wayland and the Caereldic Empire. The Waylander conquer and massacre the city of Dynas. The Caereldic emperor dies in battle and his empire splits apart. * 236-238: In retaliation for the acts of the Waylander against Caereldica, the Emeranding empire invades West Wayland. This begins the Great Reaving. Emerandian soldiers are given full leave to pillage and plunder anything and anyone in the conquered areas with the express goal of depopulating the area. ** The Waylander-taken city of Dynas is besieged and burned to the ground. The general Mikolag founds a new city in his own honor on the site of Dynas as a base of operations. It is called Mikolagia, though the name evolves to become Ikolagis. All soldiers involved in this campaign were given vast tracts of land in the Wayland as well as several Waylander slaves. To appease the urban poor and earn votes in the Directorate, a group of politicians created a program to give away tracts of land in the Wayland through a welfare program. Radical politicians distributed Waylander slaves in a similar way. The northern area was made a province (Gaurciya) 20 years later, and 10 years after that the southern area (Garuland) followed suit. ** Mikolag was allowed to give a lot of land north of the river Garul to members of his clan the Rimskiy. In the early days they made up the largest percentage of the population, but they were eventually outnumbered by wealthy politicians and soldiers. A creole language formed merging high Emerandian with the Rimskiy language Yazyk. Some historians belive that Waylander slaves were the first adopters of this tongue since they were forbidden from speaking their own. This early creole is now called proto-Gaurlek. ** The poorer Emerandians arriving from land grants mostly lived south of the river Garul. For a while they spoke mostly Low Emerandian. Proto-Gaurek was introduced to Garuland through trade of northern slaves. It didn't become prominent in the south until the two provinces were united years later as Garlinciya that Gaurek became normal in the south. * 241: A child was born to displaced Waylander slaves named Cehsil. During his childhood he was bought and sold many times but he was taught how to read and write by his mother before they were separated. While a slave he learned the dying script of Jiēdì Nova. He was eventually sold to an administrator in Ailewu in the region of Obodos where he translated edicts into the local language. There he encountered a set of scripture believed to be associated with the monotheistic religion of Obodo. Unfortunately the book was undecipherable and the faith of Obodo was fractionalized. He recognized that the script the Books was related to the script of Jiēdì Nova. After several year he managed to translate the script which inspired him to run away start a religious movement. He recruit several followers in the name of the god Ahmn, the incarnated Yesu, and the One Soul. ** 270: Cehsil fled to the Basileate of Ganuwar, a semi-autonomous princedom in the province of Obodios. It was one of the only city states where slaves were free. This is where he started preaching and gathering his movement, all while working as a scribe fore local merchants. His message was especially well received by societal outcasts and slaves. He gained a reputation for honesty and ability to mediate disputes. ** Several years later, Cehsil was forced to flee Ganuwar when the local Basileus, offended by his preaching let Emerandian slavers into the city. Cehsil and his closest followers fled the city and hid in the countryside. ** 279: Cehsil was able to return from exile when the Basileus of another polity called Birhayt invited him to work as an Imperial Arbitex (arbiter) in exchange for citizenship. *** 281: Eventually the Basileus of Agbamume, Ikwenye was converted by Cehsil. Ikwenye freed all the slaves of Agbamume. The elite Citizens of the city wanted to keep their slaves. They rebelled against the Basileus and planned to execute him and turn Agbamume intro a traditional province. The royal palace was besieged by the private armies of the Citizens. However, Cehsil escaped and convinces many slaves of the city to fight against the Citizen's armies. Baius, the leader of the Citizens, sent word to the Legion in a nearby town asking for aid. The legion arrived but allied with Cehsil, their Captain having been converted by Sean, one of Cehsil's missioners. With the help of the legion Cehsil's forces took the city and Ikwenye's rule was restored. To honor the new freedom of slaves in Agbamume, it was renamed Onwe. *** The Emperor officially condemned Ikwenye and Cehsil, exiling them from the empire and offically declaring Onwe a rouge state. Ikwenye established the council of Pontiffs, consisting of Cehsil's 9 companions. Cehsil himself was made the High-Pontiff or Pontifect of the council. After a two years, Ikwenye stepped down and made Cehsil's role as Arbitex equivalent in power to the Basileus. Cehsil appointed Sean as the next Pontifect, but when Sean left on another missionary trek the Pontifect title passed to Pavos. *** After several years the Emperor died and a new one took the Emerandian throne. Cehsil traveled to Emerand with Gundrun (another follower and Pontiff). Unfortunately they were betrayed, imprisoned, and eventually executed. **** During the year and a day of Cehsil's imprisonment he wrote a multitude of poems and essays about faith. These would form the Primary Codex, the 33 names, and the Sayings. **** In the year 286 Chesil was captured and executed for sedition, but his movement lived on. * House Regen consolidates control of the Lakeland. 300 Surgen Imperium: * As Cehsilinism rose, it exacerbated conflict between the Emperor and the Directorate. A series of civil wars occurred throughout Emerand between those who wanted to centralize power with the emperor and those who wanted to centralize power with the Directorate. * In 304 there were six people declared emperor within the space of a single year. * The Saeds and the Vjons are united by the king Kenneth the Conqueror. * In 310 the series of wars were ended when Sainian I took the throne with the support of the Directorate. He was the first of the three good emperors. He reformed the military and conquered Tagia and Jiēdì Nova minor. He legalized Cehsilinism. He ruled for 15 years. * The Saeds begin expanding into the north. This causes a migration of a related group, the Aethes. * The next of the Good Emperors was Lius III, or Lius the Great. He was the first Cehsilin Emperor. Lius dealt with a currency scandal by ruling that Ealdon's coinage would be accepted in the empire. Lius also united Gaurland and Gaurciya into Gaurlynce. He gives it more autonomy, even letting the governor organize his own legions in return for the Governor being elected. The same deal is made with Austalia. He ruled for 18 years before being fatally injured after falling off a horse. * The last of the Good Emperors was Crisian. He made the legions more egalitarian, and took away some of the tax rights of the nobility. Although his realm was prosperous during his 13 year rule, the nobility were disenfranchised and started a rebellion. Crisian was a great politician (he delayed the rebellion fairly well) but military matters were not his strong suit. He was killed in 356. Gaurlynce secedes. * The Rebelling nobles did not control the legions (thanks to the reforms of Sainian) but after disbanding the directorate they used their wealth and the plundered treasury to fund mercenaries to maintain control. By 363 the treasury was all but empty, each province was instructed to tend to their own armies and there was only a very small central force to keep them united. This situation, called the Years of the Glass Throne, lasted until 375 when a rouge politician named Pontius conquered the ogers and used them as an army to conquer the Empire. This began the 20 years reign of the Oger King: a time of chaos and magic, a time of monsters and heroes. ** Pontius raised the Oger army by first training and being recognized as an Oger warrior in one of the prominent blood-circles (clan system) then leading the warrior ogers in a coup against the Priestly ruling caste. He took the Obsidian throne of Emerand but his subjects called him the Carrion King because of the apocryphal ritual in which he hunted and ate a human peasant in order to become an honorary Oger. ** The Empire was still rather decentralized, but Imperial taxes were increased and the Ogers required a large number of humans each year as cattle. * 398: The Empire falls when Aerton the Sword defeats the Oger army at the Battle of Greenfire. 400 Surgen Imperium * 500 Surgen Imperium: History of Emerandian Empire Socio-Economic Classes Up until Iulian founded the empire the people of Emerand and its territories were divided into three social classes The Acumini were the highest class. They were the original founders of Emerand and spoke High Emerandian (which itself was derived from the artificial language Errante in ages past, and strongly resembled Latin). They were organized into various noble families. Until the rise of Iulian they were the only ones allowed to lead Emerand. The Iongoem were the working citizens of Emerand and surrounding regions. They had a darker skin tone and spoke the language Lower Emerandian (It evolved from a creole between English and Mandarin). Everyone else was considered outsiders, outside of the Emerandian Social fabric. Maximum Extent A. Talndia B. Rimskia C. Austianna D. Transfluvior E. Jiēdì Nova Major F. Sarukhia G. Obodios H. Fluvorland Major I. Fluvorland Minor J. Garuland K. Gaurciya L. Kuilinia N. Jiēdì Nova Minor M. Tagia History of Tarnasia The region now known as Tarnasia was said to first be united by the First Oger Empire. Stories claim that the Ogers ruled from the Dampland to the Stormhills, though many scholars doubt this claim. It is more likely that the First Oger ruled a much smaller empire but maintained military hegemony and forced the other petty fiefdoms to pay them tribute. After the fall of the first Oger empire the period known as the Time of the Princes began. At this time there was no sense of shared identity between the various peoples of Tarnasia. There existed 5 distinct linguistic groups, the Damplanders, the Dröhnen speaking people of the Stormhills, the Lisan speaking people of Ulke, the Helden speaking people of the Shard Isles, and the Idioma speaking people of the Bravelands and the coast lands. At the end of the First Oger Empire, none of these peoples were united. Trade brought some wealth, and eventually some stability to Tarnasia. For the most part, trade was on a small scale between neighboring fiefdoms. However, tin in the mountains of the Stormhills was shipped all the way to Khenzanel, Sarukh, and Emerand. Gold was also mined and shipped from the Shards. Eventually, the rise of Emerand also led to trade from the Damplands to Emerandian Flusfeld, through both overland trade routes and through the Bravelands. This income would lead to the Bravelands being united under King Iago Sa-Ramos who founded the Kingdom of Valentia, this was the first united state of Tarnasia. Increased trade also lead to increased Heldenic raiding at key trade routes. Helden had experienced a population boom when potatoes and barley from the East were introduced to the Islands during trade. As a result, many independent Heldenic Principalities formed on the mainland. Major Heldenic colonies included the Vjons who migrated northward and conquered and Heldenized the Dröhnen speaking people of the northern Baylands. A series of smaller colonies were formed in the coastal Marolands, leading to a culture that mixed Heldenic and Idiomac elements. Another, called the Sae, colonized the borderlands between Ulke and the Stormhills Penninsula. However, when King Tahir Solak the one handed united Ulke, and Duke Hans Friedan conquered the Peninsular lowlands and crowned himself king of the Stormhills, the two kingdoms pushed the Saes out until they conquered the northern Baylands during their migration and founded the Kingdom of Saedvjony. The Damplands were divided into several noble fiefs. The third Oger Empire conquered Valentia and the the Damplands and began raiding the surrounding regions. They ruled for 40 years. The Oger Machtarchy was the governing legislature of the third Empire. It consisted of 48 members elected by the citizens of the 24 families, ruled over by the Polemarch. For the first 30 years of Oger control the Machtarchy was actually a reasonable government. They knew they couldn't maintain control if they totally alienated the human nobility so they let the nobility stay but created a human bureaucracy that was meritocratic instead of being based on noble ties and used that to slowly erode the human nobility. This worked for the most part but cleverer noblemen realized what was happening and made sure their children were active in both the military and the bureaucracy so they could maintain power and bide their time. The time for rebellion came in the 31st year of Oger Rule when a charismatic but disastrous ruler named Oggha took power. Previously Ogers had been allowed to collect and eat the bodies of rebels and condemned criminals but Oggha changed it so that burial became illegal and all dead humans were eaten by Ogers. This led to the twelve rebellions which were mostly suppressed but capitalized on during the campaigns of Starken. Starken Starken van Abendreich, (born Gunter der Kriegshund van Turmburg) was the third son of King Rudolph Kriegshund van Hochstein. Rudolph had reunited the Stormhills after a civil war. He favored his eldest son and top general Seighard (der Kriegshund van Korntal). Seighard and Starken both served as officers in the Kriegshund's surprisingly meritocratic military. History of Aethland Noble Houses: Chancelhill, Crowmall, Basileate Present Culture Currency Crowwall Coinage (Aethic Currency) * Iron Hlaf - 1/12M - Worth roughly a small loaf of bread (on a year with a good harvest). Most recently introduced coin. * Copper Dawn - 1M - The base of the currency system, equivalent to Twelve Hlaf. It is considered the standard living wage for a slightly skilled freeman laborer. ** Ha'Dawn- 1/2M - Half a Morrow. The traditional payment for wandering karlman (peasant) farmhands was a Ha'Morrow and a Hlaf. The Ha'Morrow would serve as the (admittedly low) wage for the farmhand, and the Hlaf would serve as payment for the karlman's Liege. * Silver Mantle - 12M - * Gold Shield - 144M - Primarily used by businesses and nobility. Religon Cehsilism Doctrine The doctrine of Cehilism can be summarized by the Credi, the Avowals. The most important is the Credi Awal, ''the foremost Avowal: "Hear world, there is one god, Aileh is Almighty alone. Aileh's prophet Cehsil revealed the truth, that there is no one equal to Aileh." The next is the three part ''Thaluth ''Avowal. * It begins with the ''Credi Alab. "Allfather Aileh created the heavens and the earth and all living things, he created humankind as his children. * Next is the Credi Abn: "So much did he his children, that Incarnate Aileh walked the earth as Yesu * Finally the Credi Rwh: "He dwells not just above. Radient Aileh shines within all humankind." Scripture Cehsilism follows two scriptures. The Kalima is the old surviving fractured gospel translated and pieced together by Cehsil. While some scholars say that Cehsil wanted these to be the only scriptures his church used, in practice they have largely been forgotten by laypeople. They are mostly The more widely known scripture is the Concordiant, the collected writings and sayings of Cehsil. The most famous part of the Concordiant is the Asma, the 21 Names. Each name is part of a set of three. The first set is the most famous and the one featured in the Thaluth: Allfather, Incarnate, Radience. Composed while he was on the run from Ailewu, each name was meant to symbolize a different aspect of God. It is said that originally there were 36 names but Cehsil destroyed 15 of them in a fit of anger when a follower implied that Cehsil's list was a perfect representation of God. Cehsil threw 15 names in a fire and said that God was infinite. Different cultures and regions prioritize different sets of the names. Priests are required to learn all the names. Practices Denominations Ereditas ''' When Cehsil died, Lucus declared himself Arbitex of Onwe and manged to conquer some of the surrounding Basileates. Lucas appointed Jackin another Disciple, to take his place, which was lucky because Pavos died in battle against a mercenary army hired by slavers. Jackin only served for two years before abdicating, but he was responsible for some important missionary missions that led to the faith spreading throughout Obodios. He appointed Jae-Ho, who is also credited with founding the first church in Emerand itself. Controversially Jae-Ho appointed his son Yu-Cheon. Yu-Cheon ruled for only a few years. He was succeeded by his son in law Marcus II. Marcus II started off okay but lost most of the polity when his poor diplomacy ended the alliance with the province of Obodios and deteriorating relations with the Emerandian Empire, eventually culminating into an Emerandian incursion into the Polity which led to them losing much of their conquered territory. Marcus II was replaced by his son JudanThe leadership of the Wayr who proceeded to lose the rest of the polity when the Emerandian Empire finally invaded. The Ereditas today is centered around the Collegium Pius. There are six Pontiffs, one of which is the Pontifect, and one Arbitex. Traditionally, the ranking of the Collegium is Pontifect, Arbitex, Pontiff. The of Pontiffs together act as the head of the Church, and the Pontifect acts as the head of the Pontiffs.The Arbitex represents the Church in political matters. Traditionally either gender may be a Pontiff, though officially only a male may be Arbitex, and unofficially only a male may be Pontifect. Each Pontiff which has a city and a region they are in charge of called a Nomos. Whenever the Pontif of a Nomos dies, his Clerici Cardinali (Cardinal Clerics) meet with the surviving Pontifs forming a local Collegium. The Collegium is overseen by the Pontifect;together the Collegium choose a new Pontiff. When the Pontifect dies, the Arbitex acts in their place until the Pontif for their seat is chosen, then the Pontiffs elect one of their own to be the new Pontifect. List of Nomos: Ailewu, The Arbitex has his own Nomos in Emerand. Clerici are split into several ranks, the highest being Clerici Cadinali (informally Cardinals), then Clerici Episcopali (informally Bishops), Cleric Alimi (informally Alims), and simply Clerici, or Clerici Minimi. '''Otu When Jae-Ho appointed his son to be Pontifex, a group of Cehsilins opposed him. This included the supporters of Marcus. Marcus himself remained neutral and preached reconciliation, even though he was against dynastic rule. However, the Party remained a powerful force in internal politics. Waytrek Founded by the Disciples Sean, Jackin, and X, the church of the Waytrek is the second largest Cehsilin denomination. The leadership of the Waytrek is the Ecclesiastacy, a council of Clerical Scholars called Alims (عالم). Alims are recognized according to their level of study.